There are various types of networks, including infrastructure networks (e.g., the internet, cellular networks, and/or the like), ad-hoc networks, or a combination of both. In the case of the infrastructure network, the user equipment communicates (e.g., transmits and/or receives) with another user equipment through an access point, such as base station or a wireless access point. In the case of the ad-hoc network, the user equipment communicates directly with another user equipment. Ad hoc networks are also called “proximity services” (ProSe) and/or “device-to-device” (D2D) networks, referring to the wireless direct link(s) between a plurality of user equipment. In the case of ad-hoc, D2D communications, some of the D2D communications are also controlled by one or more base stations, providing so-called “cellular controlled” D2D communications (which is also referred to as cellular assisted D2D communications). In cellular controlled D2D communications, two devices may be directly linked via a D2D connection, and the devices may be attached to one or more base stations, such as enhanced Node B (eNB) base stations, to exchange control information with the eNB base stations (or other nodes of the network).